1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing method and apparatus which can input and output trace data.
The invention also relates to data processing method and apparatus which can input and output image data.
The invention further relates to a data processing method and apparatus which can output image data in various forms by changing attributes of the image data designated.
2. Related Background Art
As an information terminal apparatus of the type such that an operating instruction and data are inputted by a trace written by a pen, for example, there has conventionally been known an apparatus in which fundamental software such as "Windows for Pen Computing" (registered trade name), made by Microsoft, "PenPoint" (registered trade name), made by Go Corporation, or the like is installed.
In the above conventional apparatuses, however, if a trace is inputted overlapping a previously-drawn trace, since the traces are displayed by the same attributes, the traces on a display screen become complicated, it is very hard to see the traces, and operating efficiency is poor. Further, the input times of the displayed traces cannot be distinguished.
Hitherto, there has been known an apparatus such that when a trace is drawn or an image is inputted, attributes such as color, line type, line width, area type, and the like of the trace or image are designated and the trace or image is displayed or printed on the basis of the designated attributes.
In the above conventional apparatus, however, when attributes of a trace or image which are newly inputted are designated to be different from the attributes of the trace or image which has already been inputted, an operation to change the attributes has to be performed. In the case where the attributes of at least two traces or images which have already been inputted are changed to different kinds of attributes as well, on the other hand, an operation to specify the trace or image as the target of a change in attributes and an operation to change the attributes are needed.